1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smoke filtering apparatus and more particularly to a double aqueous filter apparatus adapted for smoking tobacco in the pipe fashion or cigarette fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized that, in addition to the tar and nicotine problem, one of the harmful effects of smoking relates to high temperature of the smoke when taken into the mouth. Various cooling or heat radiation fins have been utilized to cool the smoke and water cooling devices have been developed. However, heretofore, applicant has no knowledge of an apparatus which fully satisfies, simultaneously, the effective filtering of tar and nicotine while removing the heat from the smoke prior to taking same into the mouth.